


save me, save you

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: sometimes, chanyeol needs saving too.





	save me, save you

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t noticed by now, i like a/b/o chanbaek A LOT.

chanyeol used to pride himself for being  _strong_ , ready to sweep baekhyun off his feet and hold him any time the omega so much as frowned. baekhyun, of course, knows that chanyeol can't always be strong for him, which he keeps in mind as he drapes himself across chanyeol's lap. before the alpha can react and hold him, baekhyun sits up again, draping his arms over chanyeol’s shoulders, trying to position himself in a spot where he can hold his taller mate and pet his hair to make him feel reassured and calm again. 

“what are you doing, baek?” chanyeol’s voice is soft, cracking once while he speaks. it sends worry spiking through baekhyun, which in turn causes him to hold on tighter as he rubs his cheek against chanyeol’s soft, dark hair. 

“making you feel reassured and warm,” he answers, just as softly. one hand makes its way up to chanyeol’s hair, moving through gently. he knows his alpha secretly loves having his hair played with, something that baekhyun also delights in. he likes running his fingers through chanyeol’s hair, mostly because it’s so soft and he loves soft things. “because i love you and i want you to feel loved and protected too.”

he’s beating around the bush. he knows something is bothering chanyeol, he can tell from the way his mate is sitting, slightly hunched over, and from the fact that his eyebrows are furrowed the way they usually do when he’s overthinking. baekhyun isn’t stupid, he knows his alpha’s tells, what gives away his emotions besides the slight tingle of unhappiness in chanyeol’s nice alpha scent. that unhappiness in chanyeol’s scent makes him feel sick, prompting him to shower his mate in love and affection, the same way chanyeol always does when baekhyun’s emotions get the best of him and he can’t bring himself to get out of their bed. 

chanyeol just makes a soft, low noise in response, leaving baekhyun to guess how he’s really feeling by looking. chanyeol’s eyes are closed now, and while he seems to be enjoying the petting, his brows are still furrowed and the corners of his mouth have pulled down slightly into a frown. baekhyun swears his heart shatters a bit. 

“chanyeol,” he murmurs, moving away slightly so he can place his hands on either side of chanyeol’s face. “yeol, tell me what’s wrong.”

it’s not a request, but a demand. he’s not really the one in their relationship, as deemed by their statuses, that should be giving orders, but baekhyun is slightly desperate to get an answer out of chanyeol before his emotions get the best of him. he’ll whine if he has to, if it’ll get an answer out of the alpha. 

“it’s… fine,” chanyeol says softly, finally moving, shifting in place and settling his hands on baekhyun’s bony hips. “i’m just stressed, that’s all.”

”why?” he asks softly, removing his hands from chanyeol’s face and settling down for a serious conversation, resting his head in the crook of chanyeol’s neck. “yeol,  _why_.”

”i don’t  _know_ ,” chanyeol replies, and it comes out as a growl, one that scares baekhyun into letting go and settling on a different cushion of the couch. he glares, but the glare melts into a pout when he sees how  **upset** chanyeol seems. it makes him feel a little unsettled, honestly. he wants to cry, but he also wants to wrap his precious alpha up in a soft blanket and hold him for a long, long time. 

instead, baekhyun stands up, tugging chanyeol up once he’s almost passed. he leads his mate back to their bedroom, wordlessly pointing to the bed with a sad pout, indicating that chanyeol should lay down. baekhyun disappears into the walk-in closet, coming back wearing his sweatpants and a soft, worn hoodie that is far too big for him and used to belong to chanyeol. he’s tucked a folded set of flannel pajama pants under his arm, which he hands to chanyeol, who hasn’t hardly moved. he’s still standing by the door.

”go change,” baekhyun murmurs, flopping down onto the bed. he inhales, exhales, and repeats a few times to make sure that he’s calm too. by the time chanyeol joins him, he’s almost asleep. he rolls over blinking sleepily, moving over to tuck his head underneath chanyeol’s chin.

“tell me what’s wrong.” baekhyun holds onto chanyeol tightly, attempting to snuggle an answer right out of the alpha. 

“it’s fine,” chanyeol murmurs in response, ducking his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “i’m alright, baek.”

”you  _growled_ at me, chanyeol,” baekhyun whispers, closing his eyes. “you’re stressed about something. tell me!”

chanyeol sighs, deep and loud, and then falls silent. baekhyun waits. 

“i don’t work hard enough,” he finally says. “for anything. i don’t know, it just feels like.. i, uh, don’t deserve what i’ve got?”

baekhyun really swears his heart is shattering. he didn’t realize chanyeol felt like this, and he wishes he’d asked earlier. 

“chanyeol,” he whimpers, “don’t say that.. you work harder than anyone i know. you work until you’re exhausted and even then, you still try to keep going. you.. yeol, you deserve everything you have. and more!” 

“i’m sorry,” chanyeol says, resting his cheek against the top of baekhyun’s head. his eyes feel weird and prickly, like he’s going to cry. but he doesn’t want to cry, he wants to stay strong for baekhyun. 

“shut up,” baekhyun whines, his voice scratchy and watery. chanyeol knows he’ll cry now that baekhyun is crying. “you work hard and you deserve everything and more! don’t apologize to me, chanyeol. apologize to yourself for.. for... i can’t find the words! but you know!” he sighs a shaky sigh, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“i— okay.” chanyeol hates how vulnerable he sounds now, how weak and small he must seem to the omega he’s supposed to love and protect no matter what. baekhyun, on the other hand, thinks chanyeol is strong, but stupid for thinking he can just push his own emotions away. 

“chanyeol.. you’re crying,” baekhyun sits up, bunching up the long sleeves of the hoodie he’s wearing and pats chanyeol’s cheeks and around his eyes. he’s pouting, too, and it looks like maybe he might cry. “i don’t like it, yeol. you.. you’re so hard on yourself. you work so hard already, but you don’t believe you do. i hate seeing you like this.. i’m worried! we don’t talk about how you feel enough, we only talk about my feelings because— we know why.” 

because he’s an omega and chanyeol is an alpha. he sighs softly, moving his hand back chanyeol’s head, lightly running his hands through his mate’s hair again. 

“it’s not bad to feel down, yeol. or stressed, yada yada. i don’t have to tell you... i just, i don’t know, it seems like you think it’s bad.”

”it’s fine, baekhyun.” chanyeol sounds sleepy now, his eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful when baekhyun glances down at him. “i.. well, i’ll try to talk to you more when i feel sad and stuff. i didn’t mean— you know. i love you, baek, so much.”

”i love you too, yeol,” baekhyun replies, pausing the petting for a bit to lay down again. “you should take a nap! you’re sleepy.. my sleepy baby.”

”nah,” chanyeol says, opening his eyes and shifting until he can easily hold baekhyun. “you’re  _my_ sleepy baby, since you’re always tired. so, there. i’ll work on talking about my bad feelings and you’ll let me call you my sleepy baby. deal?”

”deal,” baekhyun sighs, rolling his eyes before giving chanyeol a gentle kiss. they wake up sometime later, warm and cozy and full of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!
> 
> maybe leave a comment? tell me what you think!
> 
> title: save me, save you - wjsn


End file.
